Tutoría
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Kaz va al dormitorio por una tutoría que Yukari va a darle, pero allí se encuentra con su amor platónico y tienen una charla que hará cambiar su visión de su relación. KazushixMinato


Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de Persona, así que espero que sean comprensivos conmigo ^^U es de una pareja que me encanta, KazxMinato, y como que sentía que Yukari se interpone un poco en la relación... bueno, pasa lo que pasa jaja. Espero que les guste y dejen muchos reviews!!! ^^ Cuidense!

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece, esto es puramente fanatismo loco XDXD de fan para fans =D

* * *

**Tutoría**

Todo había empezado como una simple actividad extracurricular, cada uno tenía sus propias razones… mientras que Minato tenía razones complejas, necesitaba nuevos vínculos para poder derrotar a los Shadows y, como humildemente diría Junpei, convertirse en un héroe que salvaría al mundo, Kaz tenía razones simples, debía ganar, conseguir un excelente equipo y ganar, no solo por su propio bien sino por el de su sobrino. Cuando Minato se enteró de que los clubs deportivos estaban aceptando nuevos miembros, observo los tres con detalle y eligió el de natación, según él al azar, pero tenía razones más poderosas…  
El tiempo pasó y ambos forjaron un fuerte lazo de amistad, Kazushi se abrió por completo a su amigo, le contó sus más profundos secretos, sus gustos, confiaba en él más que en nadie y siempre recurría a él cuando no tenía nadie con quien hablar o estaba deprimido. Pronto fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel no era un sentimiento puramente amistoso, había algo más… estaba enamorado de Minato. Se apoderó de su mente, era lo único en lo que pensaba, incluso los profesores lo veían distraído, cosa que afectó gravemente su rendimiento escolar, pero en lugar de preocuparse buscó la forma de estar más cerca de su amor platónico, y pidió a Yukari que lo ayudara con el colegio, después de todo la joven era una estudiante modelo, además muy popular e inteligente, pero por sobre todas las cosas… vivía con Minato.  
Finalmente Kaz se encontraba en la entrada del dormitorio de los chicos, estaba algo nervioso. La muchacha le había advertido de que cosas extrañas pasaban en ese lugar, pero que luego de un tiempo se acostumbraría. Tomó valor y tocó el timbre, tras unos segundos escucho unos pasos firmes y se abrió la puerta. Una joven de expresión serena y madura, aunque algo dura, lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos, luego sonrió.

-Tú debes ser Kazushi, el invitado de Takeba…-saludó la chica.

-S-si… soy Kazushi Miyamoto, es un placer-se presentó el muchacho algo nervioso- y usted debe ser… la presidenta del consejo estudiantil ¿me equivoco?

-Estas en lo cierto, soy Mitsuru Kirijo, un gusto…-sonrió y lo hizo pasar, luego se marchó caminando por un pasillo dejándolo en la sala desierta y gritó-TAKEBA!!!!!! TU INVITADO YA ESTÁ AQUÍ!!!!!!

Minutos después bajó la aludida, lucía muy bien sin el estúpido uniforme… con chicas así ¿qué chico podría fijarse en él? Además… Minato las tenía a todas comiendo de la mano, y no solo a las chicas del dormitorio, las chicas de la escuela estaban locas por él, era un chico muy popular, incluso Yuko!

-Buenas tardes Kazushi, perdón por haberte hecho venir hasta aquí

-¡No tienes que pedir disculpas! Eres tú la que me está ayudando, se supone que debo hacer algún sacrificio ¿verdad?

-Jaja, si claro-rió la joven- Bueno… por aquí… y si escuchas algún sonido extraño tan solo ignóralo ¿si? En este dormitorio suelen suceder cosas extrañas a menudo…

La chica se veía nerviosa, y, cuando subieron el primer tramo de escaleras, el joven no tardó en descubrir el porque de ese nerviosismo. Una sarda de gemidos salían de una de las puertas del pasillo, se distinguían dos voces: la primera fue fácilmente reconocida por Kazushi, era una voz madura y le hacía poner los pelos de punta, era la voz de Sanada-sempai, quién ahora se encontraba gimiendo en el más glorioso placer, vaya a saber que estaba haciendo. Por otro lado la segunda voz sonaba más dulce y tierna, se sorprendió descubriendo la voz de un niño, quién gemía en una mezcla de placer y dolor en la cual el placer iba ganando a doble mano. Yukari notó la incomodidad del chico, por lo que apresuradamente lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló por otro tramo, escaleras arriba. Este pasillo, a diferencia del primero, se encontraba en completa calma.

-Aquí están los dormitorios de las chicas… perdón por lo anterior…-la chica se veía apenada por el comportamiento de sus amigos- es que no saben controlarse… les avisé que hoy venía un invitado pero no me hicieron caso…

-N-no te preocupes, n-no es tu culpa…-murmuró Kazushi fuera de sí, completamente rojo-acaso…

-¿Sí?

-¿Acaso Minato hace ese tipo de cosas también?-se aventuró, más rojo aún.

-¿Mina-chan? No, claro que no, él es un buen chico, algo inocente…

**---Kazushi's POV---**

_¿Mina-chan? ¿Desde cuándo le dices Mina-chan? ¿Eh niña estúpida? ¿Quién te dio ese lujo? ¿Quién te dio permiso si quiera? Minato es solamente mio, es mi chico, aunque probablemente sea imposible… vale la pena soñar. Fue él quien me enseño a nunca rendirme, que hay que jugarse por lo que uno desea… y yo lo deseo más que a nadie en el mundo. Es tan tierno, tan lindo, tan... me encantaría tenerlo entre mis brazos y no soltarlo jamás…aspirar su perfume, que tan embriagante es…pasar horas junto a él, tomados de la mano, besándonos, sin importarnos lo que los demás piensen al vernos juntos…nada nos importaría, solo seríamos él y yo en nuestra pequeña burbuja, juntos…_

**---Fin Kazushi's POV---**

-¿Pasa algo Kazushi-san?

La joven lo miraba extrañada, se habían detenido frente a una habitación y Yukari había abierto la puerta, invitándolo a pasar, pero Kazushi, con la mente en otro lado, se había quedado mirando el suelo como si aquello fuera el secreto de su existencia. Finalmente cuando volvió en sí entró al cuarto de la chica. Era muy femenino, ideal para la joven. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa pequeña, arriba de ésta había libros desperdigados por doquier, y un par habían quedado olvidados en el suelo. Pero no fue ello lo que captó su atención, sino que allí sentado, tan tiernamente concentrado, estaba su eterno amor, Minato Arisato.

-Ah, olvide decirte que Mina-chan estará estudiando con nosotros hoy, es que tiene dificultad en literatura.

-Es que es muy aburridaaaa-se quejó Minato, pero luego sonrió y miro a su amigo- hola Kaz, espero que no te moleste que estudie con ustedes.

-N-no, en absoluto… ¿todo bien viejo?

-Perfecto-sonrió, se veía tan tierno…

La tarde comenzó a pasar rápida y poco efectiva, en lugar de concentrarse en los problemas que Yukari le ponía, se concentraba en mirar de reojo a su amigo, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara. Finalmente estaba comenzando a atardecer y Kazushi estaba perdiendo todas sus esperanzas cuando una joven entró al cuarto, era Fuuka Yamagishi, una chica de su escuela, pero que iba a otra división. Ambas chicas se miraron, y finalmente Fuuka habló.

-Tenemos que irnos, es una reunión importante, todas las chicas de la escuela, acaban de llamar.

-¿Ahora?

-Ahá…

-¿Tienes idea para qué?-preguntó algo disgustada.

-La verdad no, pero parece importante…Mitsuru-sempai nos está esperando…

-Está bien-suspiró y miró a los chicos- ¿Pueden arreglárselas sin mí?

-Estaremos bien-aseguró Minato con una sonrisa- no puede ser tan difícil.

-Bien…-Yukari se puso de pie y caminó con Fuuka, antes de salir de la habitación volteo a verlos- volveré lo más pronto que pueda.

Tras decir eso ambas muchachas de fueron. Ahora se encontraban solos en la habitación, con una pareja teniendo sexo en la recámara debajo de ellos y con Junpei dando vueltas por allí, pero sabiendo que no se acercaría ya que la palabra "estudio" repelía al chico. Miró a Minato, él había dejado de estudiar y ahora lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Te parece si descansamos un rato? Yukari puede ser muy estricta…-suspiró.

-Claro, es mujer-ambos rieron.

-Si… a veces es algo pesado vivir con tantas mujeres, me alegra de que los chicos tengamos nuestra propia zona de dormitorios, de otro modo ya me hubiera mudado-rió Minato.

-¿De verdad? Pero… ¿qué acaso no te gusta Takeba-san? Ella es muy linda, además parece una persona madura y…

-Mandona, muy mandona-suspiró el chico- no para de darme órdenes, es un dolor de cabeza…

-Wow, nunca imaginé que opinaras eso-sonrió- ¿Y de las demás que opinas? Hay mucha variedad, ¿no? Alguna tiene que gustarte…

-A decir verdad…ninguna es mi tipo, a mi me gusta…alguien más…

-Ya veo…-suspiró, no pudo evitar deprimirse, ya había imaginado que Minato estaría enamorado después de estar rodeado de tantas chicas bellas, pero el enfrentar la realidad siempre es un duro golpe- ¿la conozco?

-Si…-murmuró sonrojándose, mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Acaso es Yuko?

-¿Bromeas? Pensaba que Yuko-chan y tú estaban saliendo-exclamó sorprendido Minato.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? ¿Yuko y yo?-rió- para nada, tan solo la veo como una amiga y la manager del equipo, es muy importante para mí, pero es solo una buena amiga.

-Ya veo… entonces… ¿estás solo?-preguntó Minato, su mirada se había cambiado por una de seriedad y ahora lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, eso lo hizo sonrojar.

-S-si… ¿Por qué?-inquirió Kaz, sumamente nervioso.

-Ya veo…-la mirada de Minato se relajó y sonrió- entonces… no te molestara que haga esto ¿verdad?

Y sin dar ninguna otra explicación Minato se arrodilló y besó a su amigo, no había rastro de dudas en él, lo abrazó y profundizó el beso mientras Kaz apenas salía de su shock y le contestaba, abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hacia sí. Era un beso salvaje y solo se separaron por la necesidad de aire, pero pronto sus labios volvieron a juntarse, una y otra vez, millones de besos que profesaban todo el amor que se tenían.  
Pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar, Minato se deshizo de la remera de su amante mientras que éste le quitaba su propia playera. Recostó a Kaz en el suelo y comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello, de vez en cuando un mordisco. Rió al ver lo sensible que era Kazushi a su contacto, apenas lo rozaba y un gemido de placer brotaba desde lo más profundo de su garganta, era enloquecedor. Su piel era más sabrosa que el más fino licor existente, era una droga que necesitaba. Comenzó a descender por el pecho, deteniéndose en los pezones, mordisqueándolos y endureciéndolos, asegurándose de dejarlos bien húmedos. Se levantó un poco para contemplar a su "amigo", quien se mordía el labio inferior, agitado y completamente rojo. Ya había comenzado a sudar, el cabello se le estaba pegando al rostro, lucía como un ángel. Sin querer perder ni un segundo más, continuó con el recorrido, pero pronto se vio impedido, era hora de quitar el maldito pantalón, aunque antes, quería un poco de diversión.  
Al verlo pararse, Kaz se sintió abandonado, estaban en pleno acto sexual, ¡no podía dejarlo así! Pronto comprendió lo equivocado que estaba, al ver como Minato se bajaba los pantalones en primer lugar, para luego deshacerse de los sensuales boxers negros que llevaba, casi le da un paro cardíaco. Una vez que Minato estuvo sentado en la cama de Yukari, gateó hasta el y comenzó a hacer su trabajo. Primero fue una pequeña lamida, la cual fue cada vez mayor. Cuando gano algo más de confianza tomo la cabeza del pene de Minato y la metió en su boca, haciendo que éste gimiera con más fuerza que antes y que lo aferrase de su cabello, guiándolo. Finalmente engulló el miembro por completo, lamiéndolo a gran velocidad, como si fuera un largo caramelo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Continuaron así unos momentos hasta que finalmente sucedió lo inevitable y Kaz tuvo que tragarse la esperma de la boca.

-L-¡lo siento! No era mi intención Kaz, puedo jurarlo, yo no…

-Shhh-lo silenció con un beso-te amo con toda mi alma y no lamento ni un segundo el haberte probado…

-Pero…

-No hay peros en el amor Mina-chan, tú lo sabes-le sonrió con ternura y acarició su rostro-te amo…

-…con toda mi alma-finalizó la frase Minato.

No pudieron detenerse por más tiempo, el miembro comenzaba a dolerle a Kazushi de tanto tenerlo dentro del boxer, conteniéndose. Se deshicieron de su pantalón y Minato volvió a empujarlo al suelo, se reclinó sobre él y esta vez fue al revés la situación, aunque no por eso menos placentera. El peliazul disfrutaba mucho con los gemidos de su novio, le amaba y le encantaba saber que estaba disfrutando del momento tanto como él. Tras haberse venido Kazushi, decidieron que había llegado el momento crucial, y con todo el amor del mundo, Minato volteó a su pareja. Besó su nuca y su espalda mientras introducía un primer dedo dentro de él, según Ken, era algo incomodo, y quería distraerlo lo más posible del dolor. Introdujo otro dedo con cuidado, aún no había quejas o muestras de dolor por parte del moreno, era un chico muy fuerte, algo que adoraba, sabía que no pararía hasta el final. Al introducir un tercer dedo lo sintió tensarse un poco, comenzó a moverlos lentamente, con sumo cuidado, para que su entrada se dilatara, quería ahorrarle todo el dolor posible.

-Necesito que te relajes o dolerá…-susurró suavemente a su oído, y con solo aquello, logró un gemido a modo de respuesta- te prometo que será algo increíble, intentaré que no duela…

Kazushi respiró profundamente una última vez y luego lo sintió, sintió como lentamente Minato entraba en él, era sumamente cuidadoso y tierno. Dolía un poco, casi nada, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección, cosa que lo hizo emocionar. Aún no daba crédito al hermoso momento por el que estaba pasando, estaba haciendo la máxima prueba de amor con un amor que el creía imposible, había soñado tantas veces con este momento, se había masturbado tantas noches pensando en lo hermoso que sería el poder estar con Minato, tocarlo, sentirlo, amarlo. Y ahora eran una sola persona, uno solo, se encontraban unidos y de una forma increíble, algo que no tenía que envidiar a nadie y que solo a el le pertenecía. Era feliz.  
Minato comenzó a moverse rítmicamente una vez que ambos cuerpos estuvieron acomodados, un ritmo acompasado, una hermosa melodía se formo con los gemidos de ambos, melodía que hubiera excitado a cualquiera. Cuanto tiempo duró aquello no sabían, hace rato que habían perdido ya la noción de las cosas, ahora solo estaban ellos. Tras unas últimas empujadas Minato se corrió dentro de su novio, y con un ronco gemido de placer, Kazushi se vino en su mano. Se dejaron caer al suelo agotados y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti…

Tras decir eso, cayeron en un profundo sueño, del cual solo los despertarían los gritos de una histérica Yukari tras haber vuelto y haberse encontrado con dos guapos jóvenes desnudos, durmiendo abrazados, en su preciada habitación, ahora cubierta de semen.


End file.
